Sagira
She was created by and belongs to PatiLee on DeviantART, however she does not make any appearance in the comic. Physical appearance Sagira is a massive female wolf with thick legs and short, but fluffy tail. Her head is round with short muzzle, slightly bigger nose than this of an average wolf and short round ears. Her fur is short and thick, especially on her neck which might give one an impression of her having a really short mane. Her main colour is pale brown with a pinch of grey with lighter cheeks, inside of her hears, underbelly in the shade of milky écru. Her legs are of the same light colour. Additionally the light marking on her hind legs goes up her thighs and then all the way to the tip of the tail on is inner side. She also has a light grey marking on her back which resembles a coat. It starts as triangle, pointing to her brownish nose, at the top of her head, spreads to her ears and goes all around her neck, over the lighter marking on her chest, and then reaches her shoulders, her hind legs, almost touching the pale markings, and finally stops half way through her tail where it goes back to brown again. Her eyes are of reddish orange in colour and have round darker markings around them. Personality Sagira is very proud and forceful. She never steps back and pushes her way through if she has to, not minding anything around. She always keeps her face deprived of any emotions, because of that her true feelings are hidden for all time beneath a thick mask of seriousness and disaffection. But she’s not that bad as one gets to know her better. It is true she is not a joyful creature that likes to jump like a mad hare and play all day long, but she is moderately kind and has her own idea of ‘good fun’. She is extremely aggressive and critical towards males. Because of the culture she was brought up in she sees them as some kind of sub-species and treats them as unworthy rats. She attacks and bites them to their blood for seemingly trivial reasons and has trouble with stopping when she goes into a frenzy. She never justifies her aggression as she believes that is the way it should be and the fault lies only on their side because they are the ones who don’t know the order of things and let themselves do too much. History Sagira does not appear in Chakra: Battle of the Titans, however the following events take place during the same timeline. Before the events of the comic She was born in a pack of wolves which supported matriarchy. Females were the ones in power and males were reduced in number and in hierarchy. Statistically the whole pack had one male for four females. Sagira never knew her father. As a custom the females that were able to breed left the pack for some time to find a partner. It was only for reproduction purpose and the candidates were always from out of the pack. As soon as the wolfess knew she was pregnant she left her temporary partner and went home to give birth. Sagira was born in the second litter, however she soon became the only daughter. Before she was born her mother gave birth to a male wolf that was allowed to stay alive. At least until Sagira was born. As soon as she was introduced to the World her mother killed her older brother along with her two male newborn siblings. Such practice was not uncommon. She became her family’s favourite as she was so far the only female pup since her aunt gave birth three years prior. So she was a bit spoiled by her two caretakers. She was also very pugnacious and was not intimidated by older members of the pack as she often bit their tails and legs. Her favourite target was one unfortunate young male whom she bitten very often and regularly stole food from him. With months passing by Sagira grew unexpectedly fast and made her mother proud by constantly challenging other pups and winning most of the fights. She surely was setting her position in hierarchy near the top. As of Chapter One One day, when Sagira was around two years old, she was patrolling the territory wit her friend when they caught an unknown freshly left scent trial. Her friend suggested following them as she suspected they might belong to males. However they did not find the owners of the scents because apparently they were only passing by as the scents lead them to border of the territory. Additionally it was getting dark so they decided to leave the case, but come back tomorrow to make sure the unknown wolves would not return. The following morning they both examined the area one more time, bud did not discover fresh scents. As they were heading to the dens they heard some approaching voices and in the minute they turned their heads a silver wolf, who was running in their direction, leaped over both of them and stopped looking back at them. But they had no time to ask anything because two male wolves appeared. Without a second thought Sagira and her friend jumped at the invaders and in the matter of second sent them fleeing with the tails between their legs. Only then they could question the other female wolf who surprisingly did not flee during their short skirmish. The wolfess introduced herself as Kaina and explained that she is on a quest to find her father. They offered her shelter and food at their dens and she agreed. Because not many wolves dare to cross the pack’s territory the visitor caused some excitement among everyone, specially the pups who surrounded Kaina and after learning that she could tell them some nice stories, clung to her till they had to go back to dens. Sagira also got somehow fascinated with her tales. The following morning Kaina set out to continue her journey and Sagira decided to see her to territory’s borders. When they were about to part Sagira bluntly asked if she could accompany Kaina is her journey to which the silver wolf gladly agreed and they both left Sagira’s homeland. As of Chapter Two Kaina along with Sagira, following all the gathered information and directions, arrive to the forest near a shore. They recognize scent trail of another wolves, which they reckon means that the territory is occupied, so they decide to ask the inhabitants if they can help them with heir search. Soon they find a young, white and brown wolf who introduces himself as Near and after learning about what the two are looking for, leads them to a place where a huge corpse of a wolf lays. As Kaina examines the remains of the body Near shares with the females the story of Steel’s death which finally shatters Kaina’s dreams of seeing her father, but also assures her that he was not as great a wolf as she imagined him to be. Near starts to question the two wolves and asks for the reason of their search, to which Kaina admits that she is Steel’s daughter. Shocked by this information Near recognizes the similarity in appearance which makes him bring up in memory the tragic events that took place one year ago. Seized by emotions Near fills up with desperate rage. In the moment he bares his teeth Sagira attacks him, seizes his muzzle in her jaws and pins him down to the ground. She threatens to crush his snout and would probably have done so, but Kaina stops her and asks in a calm voice to release Near. Sagira loses the grip, but still stands over the male wolf, threatening him to slit his throat if he tries growl or even rise his tail again in their presence. Then she lets him go and chases him away while Kaina sits in front of her father’s corpse. As of Chapter Three As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships With Kaina Sagira treats Kaina not only like a pack-sister but also like a true sister. Because, unlike her and other wolves of her pack, Kaina is rather skinny and small. Sagira believes she needs to look out for her and protect her more than it is truly necessary. She constantly criticizes Kaina for being soft-hearted and often tells her that she is lucky to have her by her side. But despite that seemingly cold relations they both have a deep understanding for each other. Powers and abilities Sagira has no powers nor special abilities. Nonetheless she is bigger and heavier than average wolf which gives her advantage over common representatives of the same species. Additionally her pack of origin makes a very strong selection of genes and instantly kills specimens that are either weak or crippled in any way. By allowing only strong ones to pass on genes they were able to grow stronger and stronger with each generation. Read more Category:Female